Trust&Believe
by dann965
Summary: They were brought together because of a drunken night. They beat the odds of young love is only temporary. But could one mistake ruin a 9 year relationship? Sequel to 'Two World Collide'. M for strong language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney.**

* * *

"Open the door." He banged on the bathroom door as loud as he could.

She covered her ears with her hands as more and more tears fell off her face. "It's not what you think." He said as he kept pounding. "Let me explain. Just open the door."

_When we were together, I held you down  
I gave you all of me, but look at us now  
Thinking of all your excuses, but they don't add up  
Now it's so easy to see you don't deserve my love_

How could he? He knew what happened to her. He said he would never hurt her. But he did. Just like _he _did. But it was worse this time. He did it with someone she considered one of her closest friends. Someone she trusted. Someone she would never have guessed.

She couldn't believe it. She had to leave this mess. There was no way in hell she would stay in this relationship. She knew she deserved better. And she was gonna go and find what she deserved. She would not stay.

_You pushed me far...you brought me to this  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

Ten minutes earlier

She and her husband of three years were sitting on the sofa watching a lifetime movie event. Well she was watching it. He fell asleep over an hour ago. All those late nights are finally catching up. Even though she didn't want to accuse him of cheating-probably because she was not sure-her 'female intuition'-as she like to put it were telling her otherwise.

His phone was vibrating. He was too far into slumber to notice. Even though she didn't wanna be 'nosy'. She picked up the screen. Unknown number-the call was blocked-flashed through the screen. Now when you have the hunch that your partner is cheating on you, you won't hesitate to pick up his phone when there is an anonymous caller.

_Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And Im so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know Who do you think that you are?_

So that's what she did. But she didn't say anything. She just pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. Not even ten seconds later, a voice she recognized very well spoke at the other line.

"Hey baby, are we still at the same place tonight?" Said the voice at the second line.

"Baby?" She finally said. "Danielle…what the fucking hell? How could you do this to me?"

At the sound of his wife's angry voice he finally woke up.

"_oh hell"_ was his first thought. But that's not what he actually said. He got p off the couch where he was sleeping and advanced on her. "Who the hell are you talking to on my phone?" He asked clearly irritated but more scared at what she would do. He didn't wanna lose his family.

_You look so foolish  
With my best friend  
And she ain't no better than you  
She's a 3, Im a ten  
So I why are you calling my phone  
You aint got nothing I want  
Thought we were really in love  
But that was all a front_

"Shut the hell up" she screamed. "Out of all people….how could you two do this to me?" She said then ran to the bathroom.

That's how she ended up locked in the bathroom. "Open the door" He banged louder. "You gotta let me explain."

She visciously opened the door and stared at him with such malice he winced. "Let you explain? Please tell me what I gotta let you explain? Cuz I honestly have no idea. If you werent guilty of something you wouldn't need no motherfucking explanation you asshole."

" You know what a part of me always know that you would cheat? But I held on to the thoughts that you werent the same. For as long as I could." She was bawling now. "How long?" she asked softly. "How long have you been with her?"

_You pushed me far...you brought me to it  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

He stayed quiet. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed. He slightly flinched in moved back a step.

"Six months" he answered with his eyes on the ground.

"No, no, no," She kept repeating over and over again while she shaking her head back and forth. "No," she said one more time before sliding to the floor and buried her head in her arms as she cry.

Six months ago, a lot of things happened in their lives. This that will forever be etched in their brains. They wanna erase it but they can't. That pain was just too real. Not only did she miscarried, but they lost their first son in a car crash.

_Trust and believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know Who do you think that you are?_

And as if that was not enough. Their lives seemed to get worse and worse. Her mother was daignosed with cancer. And after over twenty five years of marriage, his parents split apart. And now this.

"Baby I'm sorr-" he started saying.

"No you better get the hell away from me." She yelled. "So you're sorry now? But were you sorry while you were fucking that bitch six months ago? How dare you tell me you're sorry? How fucking dare you? We both know damn well the only reason you're sorry its cause you got caught."

_How did you try to clean it up  
Boy please just stop it now  
Don't make a sound  
Cause you_

"I never meant to hurt you-"

"Oh really now? So that's why you had an affair. And with someone so close to me? Is that why? Because you didn't wanna hurt me?"

"Let me explain what?"

"That you went in cheated on me after I…after we lost the baby" she started crying even more. "After Austin died?"

_You pushed me far...you brought me to this  
You had my heart...but then you blew it  
And I'm so over you, go get lost  
Boy who do you think that you are_

Now it was his turn to start crying. Because he knew at that time, the thing he feared most was about to happen. And he had no one to blame but himself. It's his stupidity and unfaithfulness that put him in this situation. He's gonna lose her and their daughter. Just like he lost Austin and their unborn baby.

_Believe me, you're gonna need me  
Trust and believe me, she'll never be me  
And I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Boy I don't know Who do you think you are?_

But it would be worst. Austin and the unborn baby were dead. He would never see them anymore. But her, he would have to watch her be with someone else.

"**Trust and believe me** Troy, I will survive this. I believe it and I will." She wiped her tears from her face and stood up off the floor. "I'm going for a walk and when I come back, all your stuff better be out my goddamn house." She said and walked out of the bathroom, out of their house.

_I'm so over you  
Go get lost  
Who do you think that you are?_

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I kniw I've been MIA for the last however months. But I'm back now. Sorta. I'm reallys orry y'all. But I don't really have time. I have a really hectic schedule. Its my junior year and I'm stressed about college and all those AP assignments that I have to do doesn''t help me one bit. Plus I have been having writer's block. I might delete my other stories because of that. I might even delete my Youtube account. If you guys follow me on Twitter you may or may have not notice that I deleted it, and the same thing almost happened to this account. But whatever. **

**This is the sequel to 'Two Worlds Collide'. Hopefully, I will finish the story and dont leave it hanging. Thios is basically the prologue. I'll get more into details about what happened to Austin and the miscarriage next chapter. **

**Oh and I need a beta team. If I don't have one, I most likely will not upload the next chapter. I know I have a lot of mistakes so please bear with me. Its 11:13 here and I should have been asleep cuz I have classes tomoroww but I knew if I fell asleep this wouldnt have been written. So basically what I'm saying id: No Beta, No chapter.**

**Witht that being said: review. Tell me what you think. Dont hold back. Tell me whether you loved it or not. If not tell me how I can make it better next time and I'll take it into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

READ UNTIL THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm so sorry this is not a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I have uploaded one (And I don't know if I still have readers), but I have an announcement. I am willing to start writing again (for good this time). But I'm starting over. From scratch. I just reread all my stories and I must say; I was horrified by what I read.

I mean, how could you read yet alone like these things? I will rewrite everything but there is a catch. I really need a beta. And I don't just mean someone to correct my grammar, but someone who will point out every flaw. For example if I need more detail, or if I wrote something that may contradict the message I'm trying to convey.

I'm aiming for three betas but just two will be fine. And you don't have to be a writer to be a beta. Please please, I'm begging you guys, respond to this. Otherwise I may just delete these stories and stop fanfiction altogether. Because I swear top you; I will not leave those horrendous things on here and I certainly will not repeat the same mistakes.

And thanks to the new people who added me to their author/story alert. I don't know why (Cuz I certainly wouldn't) but still. Thank you. Now you guys have until Sunday to respond to my pleas, or I delete everything altogether and stop fanfiction.


End file.
